Sonic and the Gang in: Equestria Falls
by Velocity The Wolf
Summary: This is where Sonic and friends get teleported to a strange world, a world with PONIES! Sonic and friends will defend Equestria from the hands of Eggman trying to build a new Eggman Empire, Will they stop them or will Equestria Fall to Eggman's robots. Why am I telling you this, you should go and read it. Sonic and gang belong to the Sonic Team and MLP Belongs to Hasbro
1. Chapter 1 Mobius

**Hello everyone and everypony, welcome to my latest story. And before 8 people start asking I won't be adding OCs into this, Well not yet. I'm being fair and not including my OC into this or well not just yet. Have fun reading and make sure you Follow/Fav and Review.** **I am looking for a partner to help me work on this and give me ideas. I will soon take suggestions on what to write from the readers. And if you wanna partner up then PM me.**

An normal day in Mobius, Well as normal as it gets with Sonic and Eggman battling. Sonic was already in Eggman's base

(At Eggman's Base)

"That pesky Hedgehog is always getting in my way, If only I can get rid of him for good... (Light Bulb) How about I go to a world where there isn't a Sonic to ruin my schemes and able to build the Eggman empire!" Eggman just hatched the plan but there was a issue. "SHADOW! Get Sonic out of this base so I can teleport us away from this planet."

(Shadow walks in)

"And how are you suppose to do that exactly?" Shadow spoke

"You let me worry about that, now get Sonic out of here."

"Mmhp Your wish is my command." Shadow Started out the door.

(With Sonic running through the halls of the base)

"Hey Tails, how close are we to find Eggman?"

"I don't know, but seems like we got company." Tails pointed in front of them.

"Hello faker, missed me? I definitely didn't miss you." Shadow spoke.

"Shadow! why are you on Eggman's side?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Shadow, if you think you can beat me then give it your best try."

"Ha you think the Ultimate Life Form can be beaten by the likes of you?"

"I didn't say I was gonna beat ya."

Before Shadow could question on what he said, he received a punch to the back of the head that knocked him out.

Knuckles walk from behind Shadow.

"Hey Knucks, long time no see."

"Same with you, did you think I'd miss this?"

Tails then interrupted the two

"Guys we should get moving." Tails said.

The three kept running till they found a door with a sign that says "EXPERIMENTAL TESTS IN PROGRESS"

BACK TO THE HALL OF JUSTICE (Just kidding)

"One more wire and its complete, I hope Shadow took care of the guests." Eggman thought out loud

After saying that the door broke down.

"Hope is a sad thing, (Eggman Face palms)

The gang were now standing in a hanger with a but look alike star gate portal in the middle.

"EGGMAN STOP RIGHT THERE" Knuckles yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hey Baldy, whatcha working on?" Sonic grinned "Looks cool, but it'll be cooler when I break it."

Eggman quickly summoned 5 bots to get at Sonic and the rest.

"Kill Sonic!" Eggman ordered.

Sonic and Knuckles tagged teamed 4 robots while Tails only destroyed one with his plasma gun rifle

"Too easy, Piece of cake" Sonic taunted.

Eggman finally got his machine to work.

"IT WORKS, MY GENIUS IS UNBEATABLE!" Eggman yelled "Time for a world with no Sonic and no one to get in my way."

Sonic without delay homing attacked the control panel. "Nope, back to the drawing board you go."

"SONIC NOOO!" Tails yelled

"SONIC!" The portal grew bigger and bigger with its white light. They could only hear Eggman's voice fading away.

Sonic and the rest were now running away from the white light down the corridor. But they weren't fast enough and got swallowed up by the portal.

 **That's gonna be it for me cause I'm very tired, if I misspelled something then don't hold it against me, I wrote this 2 am in the morning. I hope you guys enjoyed this, and if you did then please Follow/Fav this and Review cause its much appreciated and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2 Equestria

_**In The Everfree Forest**_

 _Sonic was falling through the sky unconscious. it was a matter of time when he'd hit the ground._

 _Sonic soon did hit the ground face first but it wasn't as high of a fall you'd expect._

 _ **Minutes before...**_

 _Rainbow Dash was just chilling sleeping on a cloud._

 _She'd happen to wake up to a strange blue light in the distant, She got up and questioned herself about what that was._

 _"What in Equestria was that? It better have a reason for waking me up from my nap." Rainbow Dash got up._

 _She flew where the light was, but she didn't find anything in the air just clear sky._

 _Then she looked down and saw a blue figure's head in the ground struggling to get out._

 _Sonic was now conscious and pulling he head out of the dirt ground._

 _He eventually got free and started to look where he was._

 _"Ugh what happened? All I remember is that bright light and... TAILS, KNUCKLES!" Sonic was panicking._

 _He saw an Cyan figure in the air descending to the ground._

 _What is that?" Sonic thought._

 _"HEY YOU! Who are you and what are you?" She yelled._

 _"The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog the fastest thing alive. And what might you be?"_

 _While saying that he had gotten into he signature pose._

 _Rainbow Dash was a bit ticked by an hedgehog calling himself the fastest._

 _"Ha that's a good one. but I'm the fastest in Equestria. How did you get here?" Dash got curious._

 _"Long story for another time. I have to find my friends." Sonic started._

 _Sonic was about to take a step to run but was stopped by a hoof in front of him._

 _"Nope, not until you race me." She grinned_

 _"Sorry but next time I might, I have to find my friends."_

 _Sonic made a mad dash through the forest they were in._

 _"HEY GET BACK HERE YOU BLUE RAT!" She flew off chasing him._

 _ **(Tails' POV)**_

 _Near Ponyville's Golden Oak Library._

 _Tails was transported on the ground other than falling through the sky._

 _"Ugh where am I?" Tails got up. Tails questioned. he got helped up by his X-Tornado right next to him._

 _He made a look around to see ponies looking at him strangely._

 _"Ponies? Am I dead or insane?. Tails thought._

 _"Um hello..." An voice came from behind him._

 _Tails did a 180 turn and saw a lavender unicorn right in front of him._

 _"Hello, can you explain where I am? And who are you and what are you?" Tails questioned._

 _"My name is Twilight Sparkle and your in Ponyville, and your name would be?" She spoke._

 _"I'm Miles Prowler but most of my friends call me Tails."_

 _(Also when I mean near the library I mean 4 meters away.)_

 _"Well Tails, can you come with me." She spoke._

 _"Sure, but I should be looking for my friends."_

 _"You can do that later but I think Princess Celestia should hear about you."_

 _They walked in the library that was 4 meters away._

 _(And by the way the X-Tornado is locked so no worries)_

 _ **(Knuckles POV)**_

 _Knuckles was laying in the middle of a apple orchard._

 _"Man that was a heck of a light show if you ask me" Knuckles joked._

 _"He got up and notice that Sonic nor Tails were around._

 _"And where did Sonic and Tails go?" Knuckles asked out loud to no one (LONER XD)_

 _"He got up and saw a barn in the distant._

 _"Might as well ask the locals. He started to walk his way._

 _He was stopped to a orange earth pony not so far away._

 _"What the heck is going on? First the exploding portal thing and now ponies? How am I sure that I'm not dead." Knuckles thought._

 _Knuckles began to call out to the orange pony_

 _"YO, ORANGE PONY!_

 _"He definitely got her attention. And everyone/pony in a 5 mile radius (Just kidding)_

 _"Howdy partner, ya don't seem like yer from these parts, What brings ya here?" The pony said._

 _"I was transported here. Where am I anyways?" Knuckles asked._

 _"Yer in Equestria, and on ma famous Apple orchard." She responded._

 _"My name is Knuckles the Echindna." He introduced himself._

 _"The names Applejack, are you lost?"_

 _Lost is a understatement of the year." Knuckles thought. "Yeah I need to find my friends then I'm on my way."_

 _"Yer welcomed to stay at the orchard if ya need a place to go if you don't find em. We got vacancy."_

 _"Thanks. Well they are probably looking for me so I shouldn't move."_

 _"Equestria is pretty big place, You sure you shouldn't be looking for them?" Applejack questioned his plan._

 _"I have a friend that can run around the world 6 times under 10 minutes so I'm sure."_

 _"Alrighty then, but when you stay here you have to do some chores to help out." Applejack said._

 _"I'm the strongest there is so that's no problem."_

 _Yeah right..._

 _Author: Hello everyone and everypony, I finally finished chapter 2, I hope you like and it be great if you can follow/like and review cause then it encourages me to make more. Also I have been offered help from people. Your role is to think of a plot and make sure its your own cause copyright issue, and I will make it happen. but I will judge your story by how interesting it is and how epic it is. (Just kidding. just think of a good story then I'll add it in. I don't want a full out call of pony fanfiction because that is a bit too much.) And yes I know that Tails POV was short but don't worry I can make that up next chapter. And cause I keep getting messages about other couples like: SonicXFluttershy, TailsXFluttershy and a ton more, I won't be adding those in, only Sondash, Tailight and Appleknux._

 _Well till then... Peace out mates_


	3. Chapter 3 New Friends

_**Hello everypony and everybody welcome to chapter 3. Sorry about the delay but I'm writing this on my phone on a plane to Scotland (and yes I'm Scottish so deal with it) I'm gonna post this when I get on a computer. Also I'm still getting messages about making Tails and Fluttershy together... two words...**_ _ **HECK NO!**_ _ **but instead I will make Discord and fluttershy a couple. Why you may ask cause I haven't seen anyone make Discord and Fluttershy together in a long time so here you go. By the way thank you the person that gave me the idea of making those two a pair. Now I'm done rambling, and on with the the chapter.**_

 _ **Tails' POV**_

 **(if you hate the way I write this then please tell me so next chapter will have the same format as before)**

Tails was now inside The Golden Oak library.

Tails: Wow its looks bigger on the inside than on the outside!

He said in awe.

Twilight: it's not that big in here.

Tails quickly changed the subject.

Tails: So who's this Princess Celestia. She's a Princess and she has high priority that I gather but why is she that important?

Twilight: I'll have you know that she raises the sun in our world and is the ruler of the land of Equestria. And she would like to know a talking yellow fox has appeared from nowhere.

Tails: Shouldn't she be queen if she's the ruler of Equestria then?

Twilight on the other han- hoof didn't hear his question but instead yelled for someone.

Twilight: SPIKE! WE HAVE A GUEST!

An green and purple baby dragon came running down the stairs.

Spike: Hey Twilight what's that?

Tails: Not a what but a who. I'm Miles Prowler but please call me Tails if it helps.

Twilight: Spike, I need you to send a letter to Princess Celestia about the matter.

Spike pulled out a letter and feather out of nowhere.

Spike: Ready.

I would tell you about what was written on the letter but it's gonna take me long so basically it was about Tails and who he is and stuff.

After sending it. Tails got a beep from his wrist communicator.

 _ **Sonic's POV**_

Sonic had just remembered that he was his communicator on him.

Sonics thoughts: Oh yeah this thing. Tails made this for me if anything.

Sonic slowed down and was at Rainbow Dashes speed.

Sonic: How about that race. Winner is fastest thing alive. Loser isn't.

They both stopped in their tracks.

Rainbow Dash: You're on, here to Sweet Apple Acres. It's about 6 miles up ahead.

Sonic called Tails: Hey buddy, meet me at Sweet Apple Acres A.S.A.P.

Rainbow Dash: Who's that?

Sonic: One of my friends.

After Sonic spoke he got into a running stance.

And Rainbow Dash got into a flying stance.

Sonic: 3!

Rainbow Dash: 2!

Both: 1!

They both ran/flew at the speed of sound. And only left dust and a rainbow trail behind.

The two were neck to neck.

Rainbow Dash: What are you? Nothing besides me is this fast.

Sonic: I'm just a guy that loves adventures, I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog!

After saying that line I totally stole from Sonic Adventure 2. he then accelerated and passed Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Woah. That was awesome but I will win this.

Rainbow Dash had flown up a bit and dived down to form a air cone around her.

Then... BOOM! A huge Rainbow explosion.

I would tell you more on what's gonna happen next but Knuckles and Applejack are gonna see what happens in a few minutes.

 ** _Knuckles POV_**

Knuckles was getting taught by Applejack on how to harvest Apples (I edited it because what was there before sounded very wrong)

Applejack: let's see ya take down some of dem trees over yonder.

Knuckles: No problem at all.

Applejack was surprised cause he actually knocked the Apples out of the trees without a problem.

Knuckles: Told you I'm the strongest. I can take on any challenge there is.

Applejack had a grin on her face.

Applejack: Any challenge? Without backing out?

Knuckles was now regretting on what he had said but kept his cool.

Knuckles: I'm yes... is there something you had in mind?

Applejack: I challenge you a hoof wrestle against me.

Knuckles: Ha is that all. I can beat you in any challenge any day. Fine then I accept.

And now they both went to find a stump for a flat surface. And finally found one.

The two had hoof in hand ready to hoof/arm wrestle.

Knuckles: This is gonna be way too eas-

 _2 seconds later._

Knuckles was now in awe while his opponent was celebrating on her victory.

Applejack: And ya said you were the strongest there is huh.

Knuckles was just processing on what just happened.

And before he could process on what happened.

BOOM! an loud noise that would be heard from an 10 mile radius.

Knuckles finally spoke: What was that?

Applejack: I reckon that'd be a Rainbow Dash causing a Sonic Rainboom not so far from here.

They both sprinted to where the noise came from but too be stopped by a purple unicorn, a two tailed yellow fox.

Tails: Hey Knuckles there you are! Have you seen Sonic anywhere?

Knuckles: Nah not yet at least. Why are you here? Besides finding me.

Tails: Sonic called me on the communicator to be here. He turned it off before I could ask why.

Knuckles: Oh yeah the communicators, I forget about those.

Tails: Yeah the one you're suppose to use when something happens. And who are you?

Tails had pointed to an orange pony next to Knuckles.

Applejack: Ma name is Applejack and who might you be?

Tails: I'm Miles Prower but Tails is what my friends call me.

Twilight: That reminds me, Why do you have two tails anyways?

Tails: Well I'm not too certain why I have them but I had them when I was born. They are really helpful to fly and run a bit faster.

 _ **Sonic POV**_

Something went right past Sonic. Like a speeding rainbow bullet.

Sonic's thoughts: What was that? Rainbow Dash? Time to speed things up a bit...

Sonic pulled out out a power ring from behind his back (Don't ask me where it came from just roll with it until I make a excuse)

It was full charged and a yellow aura formed around Sonic. Then BOOM!

Fast as a speeding bullet.

Almost to Sweet Apple Acres.

The two speedster where neck to neck.

Rainbow Dash: How did did you get here so fast?

Sonic: Tell you later but there it is!

The two had finally got there.

Rainbow Dash: Ha take that! I won!

Sonic: In your dreams. I won!

Rainbow Dash: No way, I beat you and you know it!

Sonic: Sorry but it seems seems like you're wrong I beat yo-

Sonic was cut off by 4 other beings yelling at them.

Tails, Twilight, Knuckles and Applejack: IT'S A TIE!

Sonic and Rainbow Dash stopped and glared at each other.

Sonic: Well I guess there can be the 2 fastest things alive.

Rainbow Dash: Fine.

Tails' thoughts: These two are meant for each other.

Knuckles' thoughts: Same personality, Same speed and a different shade of blue. Yeah these two should have fanfictions written about them.

Sonic: Hey Knuckles and Tails who's the new friends you got there?

Twilight: I'm Twilight.

Applejack: Ma name is Applejack. The strongest thing alive now.

She turned and looked back at Knuckles with a grin on her face.

Knuckles on the other hand was annoyed by this and was a bit angry that he had lost.

Sonic: Sonics the name and speed is my game.

Twilight: And I guess you've met Rainbow already.

Sonic: So it's getting a bit dark so ugh could we have a place to crash for a while?

Applejack: Knuckles has settled to stay at the farm for a while.

Twilight: Tails can stay with me and Spike for the time being.

Sonic: So I guess guess that leaves me and Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash normally wouldn't let anyone but but her pony friends over but she felt a bit opened to Sonic.

Rainbow Dash: Sure, but you might have to sleep on the couch.

Sonic: I'm fine with that.

(By the way Spike has just gotten there)

Spike was running towards them.

Spike: *Pant, Pant, Pant* TWILIGHT!

Sonic: So I guess that's Spike.

Spike had finally reached them.

Spike: Twilight *Pant* Princess Celestia *Pant* Letter.

The Dragon fell backwards on to the green and cut green with a scroll in in his right hand.

Twilight levitated the scroll and let the baby dragon catch his breath.

Twilight read out loud: Dear Twilight, the letter you've sent me is very interesting and I request an audience with them. You and your friends can come along along as. Please come to canterlot tomorrow at 4 pm. From Princess Celestia.

Sonic: Cool we meet a Princess.

Rainbow Dash: Not just a Princess but the only pony that can raise the sun and moon but now Princess Luna raises the moon since her return. They are the rulers of Equestria.

Sonic: Shouldn't they be queens? If they are rulers and no one can out rank them then aren't they queens?

Twilight: I don't what's the problem. They're Princesses. That's what they are.

Tails: Why not Queens?

Before they could get a explanation. Applejack spoke.

Applejack: Ah don't know about you but I'm tuckered out. See ya'll in the mornin.

Knuckles: Yeah she's right. It's pretty dark. We can talk tomorrow peace out.

Knuckles and Applejack starting to walk to the farm.

Tails: Make sure call us if something goes wrong this time.

Knuckles: Mmhnm.

Tails: Bet you 10 rings he'll forget.

Sonic: Bet you 15 he'll break the communicator.

Tails and Sonic: Deal.

Rainbow Dash: Com'on blue let's go.

Sonic: After you Dashie.

Rainbow Dash blushed a bit to hear someone besides Pinkie Pie say that nickname.

Rainbow Dash: Um alright. Well bye Twilight I gotta dash.

The two speedsters ran/ flew off.

While Twilight and Tails were left carrying the sleeping dragon to the library.

Tails spoke while they were walking.

Tails: Hey Twilight mind if I barrow barrow a barrow a few books from your library? I'd like to learn about Equestrian history.

Twilight: Sure. Not many ponies read in Ponyville. It's free if you don't ruin it,

Tails: Thanks. And don't worry I tend to keep things in perfect condition.

They finally got the library. And they both entered and put the sleeping dragon in his little bed.

Twilight: you can sleep in the guest room.

Tails: Hey by any chance do you you have you have a workshop?

Twilight: Sure it's in the basement.

She pointed a hoof at the basement door.

Tails: Mind if I use it for tonight?

Twilight: Sure but aren't you tired

Tails: Nah I'm good. I sometimes work through the night.

Twilight: If you need anything just tell me.

Tails: OK thanks. See ya tomorrow.

Tails then made his way into the basement to find a clean work bench with lots of tools.

 _ **I finally finished this chapter and it took very long and I have 5 more hours until I get to Scotland so yay more waiting for me. And probably after a few chapters I need ideas when I'm out of them. So please PM me so other people won't get spoilers. And yes I'm adding the rest of the mane 6 into the next one. The time I'm posting this is when I'm working on the next chapter so it'll be out sometime next week or less. Peace out guys and hope you find the references I edited in.**_  
 _ **I better not get messages about Tails and Fluttershy because I told you...**_ _ **HECK NO!**_


	4. Update 1

Hello everypony and everyone. This is a update for the stories I'm writing. I'm going to be busy for a bit cause I came to Scotland for my vacation and I tend to enjoy it. So I won't be posting in a while, but I can answer some question if you have some. Sorry but I really want to enjoy my time other than writing Fanfictions. I know every one of you readers are important and you all are amazing, I hope you understand and I would be grateful if you have some ideas on what you want to see in the future please PM me and get a real account, because I can't respond to guest. But the next time I get back I will post like crazy like normal. Basically I'm putting these stories of mine on hiatus (On a pause) I hope you all enjoy the chapters I so far written. And I'd like to thank a couple people for the support: Skyler Hope Universe for always supporting me. MLPxsonic, Tappancs2012. Also a little shout out to Prime Beast because he definitely deserves the support on his stories. By the way I found that person that told to add in DiscordxFluttershy into the story: . And Christian Wolf27 can you find a way so you can PM me? cause it would really help in the future. And all the Guest people, Thank you all!.

And all the shout outs are out of the way. Expect the next chapter to be out somewhere next week or so.

(And yes I drew a cover for the story. it took me a while but I finally drew it and hope you like my Super Sonic picture.)


	5. Chapter 4 The Princesses

Chapter 4

Hello everypony/everyone and welcome back. I hope the wait wasn't that long, I just took a break if some people don't know but now I'm back and ready for writing. And here ya'll go, Chapter 4 is here.

The next day later...

Sonic has woken up at 10:30 am, He really didn't know what to do until 4 pm so he just explored the house that was made out of cloud.

(Somehow Sonic can stand/walk on clouds, it's because of Sonic being in Sonic lost World. He is able to jump on clouds but won't sink through. If it still doesn't make any sense then blame SEGA. My theory is that Tails tweak his shoes out.)

He eventually passed Rainbow Dashes room with her in it. An thought ran through his mind.

"I wonder why Rainbow Dash would let me stay, I know I'm cool and all but we only met yesterday." Sonic thought to himself.

His thoughts were stopped because of his stomach making a loud growling noise indicating he's starving.

He made a little dash to the kitchen.

"Hhhmm I wonder if my cooking has improved over the years or not."

30 mins later. Sonic had made some pancakes with the ingredients in the fully stocked kitchen.

Sonic was just flipping a pancake till something tapped his shoulder. It scared him and he'd managed to get it stuck on the ceiling (it's still a ceiling even if it's a house made out of cloud)

"Aw man, and that one looked good..." He turned around to see the person who scared him and was giggling at his embarrassment. It was of course Rainbow Dash.

"Seems like you kept busy. Is there any for me or will I have to make my own?" She said playfully.

"You know a good morning would be great. And yeah there's stacks over at the dining table." Sonic answered. "Hey Dashie, do ya wanna take a walk after breakfast?"

Her ears perked up as he finished speaking. "S-sure. And you should probably take a step back."

"Cool. Wait what?" Sonic then just realized where he's standing. The pancake that was on the roof fell square right in Sonic's face.

"You can have that one. I'll stick with the ones that weren't on ceilings." Rainbow Dash giggled while Sonic was prying the pancake off his face.

And eventually came off.

After breakfast.

"I'm full. I'm ready for a walk to get me moving again." Sonic said.

"Alright then. Let me get something first then I'll be ready... for that date." Rainbow Dash was now teasing the hedgehog about the offer. She turned away and went upstairs with a slight blush on her face.

Sonic was still processing on what was that about. A date? Sonic only went on dates with Amy... well more like forced to... but back on topic. This might be an official date for Sonic.

I really hate cliffhangers buy at least you'll see the rest in a few minutes or seconds if you read fast or skip.

Yay now for Tailight. Now how will I make this play out. And make it funny. Hmm... (Lightbulb) I know a way.

Tails has been working all night to find ways to charge his device.

He was tinkering with many wires to see if his machine could generate his workshop.

(Sorry to interrupt your weekly fanfiction but has been replaced by "Explanations That Explains Stuff" just kidding. I'm gonna explain what is the world am I typing about. Tails has made little cubes that can store various of items, money, and his workshop. So it's bigger on the inside... I really hope one person gets the Doctor Who reference or I'm gonna be sad :'( Well these cubes have replicas of Tails' workshop.)

"WHY WON'T YOU WORK?!" Tails yelled loud enough to wake up a sleepy Twilight from her bed.

She made her way to the basement to see a tired out fox.

"Tails? You alright?" The lavender (or purple, what ever you guys and gals preferred) unicorn spoke with a tired expression.

"Oh hey Twilight. Sorry if I woke you up. I'm trying to get my workshop back up and running." The yellow fox explained.

Twilight was now curious on how he can do that.

"How do you get your workshop from a cube? And what's the problem?."

"It's very complex. Basically it's in a pocket dimension that can hold anything. And seems like it's not getting enough power." Tails answered.

Twilight looked closer to the cube. She charged her horn full of energy she charged, the cube and it started to glow.

"Whoa! It's fully charged. How did you do that?" Tails was surprised.

"It's just a simple spell that's all." Twilight explained.

The cube was consumed with a bright like. Then came the workshop. And don't worry it's very convenient that it's not that big.

"Wow, pocket dimensions and a single cube that's a portal." Twilight was fascinated on how this worked.

"Science can make anything possible. But seems like magic can expand its possibility" Tails spoke.

"Come upstairs, I got Spike to make food for us." Twilight said.

"Alright then. Got any coffee?." Tails asked sleepily.

Twilight giggled.

Yeah sorry but that's all for those two cause I really am out of ideas for those two.

Now for Applejack and Knuckles.

At least I have a few ideas here. And no explaining so yay.

Applejack was already awake and was bucking trees.

(And I can just guess many people will just make that sound wrong... god dangit. Sorry but I didn't mean to)

Knuckles was trying to get over the fact that he'd lost to a mare in a simple arm wrestle.

(and no I won't be copying from the video that Animated James put up on YouTube because of copyright issues.)

Knuckles was walking around the orchard. And happen to find Applejack working.

"Yo Applejack, need help?" Knuckles asked.

"Nah. I'm alright. Whatcha doin all the way down here?"

"Meh got bored, took a walk. Found you and that's all that happen." Knuckles spoke.

"You still bummed about ma win against ya?" Applejack had a slight grin.

"You probably cheated. No one one is stronger than yours truly."

"Yeah right. Well you wanna help then there's some apples you can knock out of them trees over yonder." She pointed to her right.

"Okay, on it."

2 hours. They finished their jobs for the time being.

Knuckles just remembered that he has to go to Canterlot at 4. "Hey Applejack? We should get a move on find the rest of the gang before we miss the ride to Canterlot."

Applejack came out of the barn with her bag.

"Let's get going if your so worried."

They made their way to Ponyville and found their friends. Including Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy.

Now back to Rainbow and Sonic.

They are just walking or flying through a park.

"Hey RD mind telling me about those tattoos you ponies have?" Sonic questioned.

"It's a cutie mark, it represents who you are and what you're good at."

"Yours must mean you're fast. Makes sense, and also a fitting name." Sonic spoke.

"Thanks, I'm the fastest in Equestria... or well one of them." Rainbow's voice went down about.

"When I leave you can have your title back and so can I." Sonic reassured.

"Yeah... hey what are you back in your universe?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm a hero, and king, a knight. There's a lot more titles." Sonic listed.

"Wait you're a king?" Rainbow was now curious.

"Mind if we sit down for a bit if you want me to story tell?"Sonic asked.

They both sat down under a tree and Sonic began.

Few minutes later.

"Then I became the true King Camelot. So that how I became king." Sonic finished.

"So why are you here? Shouldn't you be in your kingdom?" Rainbow questioned

"Being king is great and all but I am an adventurer. I can never stay too long or I might slow down." Sonic answered.

"I'm with you on that. Royalty is good and all but you're gonna be stuck doing some boring things. And miss out the the cool adventures."

"Glad you see it my way, we should start heading to the train station now and meet up with everyone." Sonic looked at his high tech watch Tails made under his gloves. It was 3:30.

"See you there Sonic. I gotta dash." She flew towards the train station.

(Hehehe, because her name is Rainbow Dash. And she Dashed. Okay I'll stop it.)

Now with everyone and everypony.

(Yay my intro to these chapters)

Sonic and Rainbow just got there and found everyone/pony chatting.

"Hey Sonic, for a second there I thought you wouldn't show up." Tails greeted.

"Ha, can't keep this hedgehog away from the action." Sonic responded.

"So are theses the creatures you girls befriended?" Rarity asked.

Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle and Applejack nodded.

"Hello I'm Sonic the hedgehog and is one of the fastest things alive." Sonic greeted.

"I'm Rarity, that's Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. Who is the other fastest thing alive if I may ask?"

"Who do you think that's fast?" Rainbow Dash started.

"I'm Miles Prowler but please call me Tails."

"Oh wow, I didn't think they can talk." Fluttershy started another conversation. "Where did you three learn how to talk? Um... well if you don't mind me asking..."

"Actually we don't know. I guess we've learnt it when we were little and must have forgotten how and when." Tails tried his best to answer.

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna. The strongest non pony here." Knuckles introduced.

"Ooooooh lemme guess. Applejack beat you in a arm/hoof wrestle and it was a contest on who is the strongest. I'm Pinkie Pie! do you like parties? What am I talking about everyone likes parties. Hey I should make a welcome party for you guys " Pinkie Pie introduced and.. um well.. guessed? Wow what a guess that was.

"Woah Woah calm down. I'm up for parties any day. Just a question: How did you know about the contest?" Knuckles asked.

Before could explain. Rainbow cuts in.

"You two can talk later but I think we should get going. The train leaves in 5 minutes."

"Yeah Dash is right . You guys take the train. I'll run and explore a bit." Sonic said.

"Why would you run there? Don't you get tired?" Rainbow Dash questioned Sonic's plan.

"Ha like a little run can tire me out. Don't worry I'll get there way before the train."

"Hey Sonic do you know where Canterlot is?" Tails joined in.

"Big place, looks like a kingdom, and guards that look way too serious. Easy enough." Sonic answered.

"ALL ABOARD TO CANTERLOT!"

"See ya Sonic. Make sure you know where you're going." Twilight giving a little warning.

 _I'm gonna take a little coffee break so I'll be back..._

 _5 minutes later._

 _"Hey everypony, Pinkie here. I can't believe there's SO many of you readers. I have plans in the future if this story get 14 follows/favorites. Ooooooooooh I can't wait it's gonna be the MOST funniest chapter you'll see in this boring fanfiction."_

 _Me walking inside my room._

 _"Ahhh I needed that break now time to get back to my fanf- Pinkie Pie!? How did you get here? Why are you here and did you read my emails!?_

 _"Well folks time for Pinkie to sign off. But make sure you like/fav this."_

 _Pinkie Pie jumps through a portal and it closes behind her._

 _"Man, I think I need some more coffee. I should go a asleep more often."_

 _(Now back to the story)_

Rainbow was just in a chair just thinking to herself.

"I should've went with Sonic, this is boring just waiting here. I wonder where Sonic is anyways, why am I thinking about him so much?" Rainbow was thinking until she was cut off with somepony saying her name.

"Rainbow! Equestria to Rainbow Dash!" Rarity snapped Rainbow out of thought.

"Huh, what happened?" Rainbow tried to play it off.

"You look a bit puzzled dear. Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to tell you that we're almost at Canterlot."

At Canterlot.

The gang just chatted on the way to Canterlot so there wasn't anything that special.

"So this is Canterlot huh, very clean and lots of guards." Knuckles pointed out.

"They're just protecting the princesses and making sure no harm comes to the city." Twilight explained.

They saw a blue figure approach them.

"Hey guys, I got here about 9 minutes ago waiting for you." Sonic said.

Sonic walked with the group to the palace but was stopped by two guards putting their spears in a X to block them.

"State your business." One of the guards spoke.

"I am Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's student. These are my friends, The Princess would like a audience with these three." Twilight explained.

"You may enter." The guards moved their spears.

Just before Sonic could get through the palace doors he was stopped by the same guard.

"I'm keeping an eye on you..." the guard stared at Sonic.

"It's nice to feel welcomed here..." Sonic said before walking through.

The gang entered the throne room and to be greeted by the sun and moon goddess.

"Hello Twilight, Are these the creature you have informed me about?" Princess Celestia greeted and asked.

"Yes indeed. Do you mind introducing yourselves?" Twilight asked the boys.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. An guardian of my world." Sonic said.

"I'm Miles Prowler, just call me Tails. I'm Sonic's best friend."

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna, The guardian of the Master Emerald."

"Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Why are you here in Equestria?" Celestia asked.

"We didn't mean to come here. We were up against a enemy of ours. He sent us to this world. His name is Dr. Eggman, an evil scientist that has tried to take over our world countless of times." Tails answered.

"Where is this Dr. Eggman if I may ask." Luna joined in the conversation.

"We don't know for sure. He might be still in our world planning on taking our world without its defense." Knuckles answered.

"What of this world? Talking and walking animals?"

"Yes there are talking animals such as ourselves. Our world is also populated with other kinds of life. It's name is Mobius." Sonic answered.

"Is this "Eggman" a threat to our civilization?" Luna asked.

"He has his moments. But I would say he is a major threat with his robotic army." Knuckles said.

"Unfortunately you three will be on remain in the Canterlot dungeons."

Everyone/pony besides Luna and Celestia were surprised.

"Um can ya say that again?" Applejack said confused.

"They will remain in the dungeons until we get any evidence of you three being good." Princess Celestia spoke.

"They could be spreading lies to gain our trust and plan on taking over Equestria." Luna added.

"But we've been hanging with them since yesterday. They don't seem like a threat to Equestria." Rainbow argued.

"It's only been 1 day since they arrived. You may know them a bit more but we have to make sure they are safe for the public." Celestia continued "Guards! Take them to the dungeons."

"Wait shouldn't there be a way for us to defend ourselves?" Sonic asked.

Before they could answer Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were taken away.

"I knew you were trouble the moment I saw you." It was the same guard they met before.

"Hey! Let go of me! I have rights!" Knuckles tried to break free from their magic but was too strong for even him to bash.

Tails was trying to slip through but was levitated.

They left and the main six were arguing that this was a bad idea.

Now Chapter 4 is done. Sorry for the wait. Buy I have gotten so much good feedback from you guys, You guys are the reason I keep writing. Also sorry about the wait. I will keep continuing this story. I will not cancel any story unless I have a good reason. This story will continue for a very long time. Also if you like this story and you are into Rainbow Dash and Sonic the Hedgehog, and that likes Equestria girls type stories then I have the story for you. It's called Sonic in: Equestria Girls (I'm thinking of a better name) check that out if you like my stories.

I wonder what Pinkie Pie was doing here. Probably up to forth wall breaking stuff again. Well that's it for me tonight (Really need to sleep more often)

Also if there are any artists out there. Can someone kindly volunteer their drawing skills to make a cover for this story (already tried my best to make one it didn't turn out so well.)


	6. Chapter 5 Invasion

Sonic and the gang in: Equestria Falls Chapter 5: Invasion

(Hehehe who saw this coming)

Update  
I was going to make chapter 2 to Sonic in: Canterlot High but considering some people would enjoy this more. So I promise I'll make Chapter 2 to my other story later on. And sorry about the delay, I am a very busy man.

With the Mobians

"Woah take easy why don't you. I just combed my quills!" Sonic said while a guard behind him was pushing him forward.

"Um Sonic. You can't comb your quills, and if you somehow did they'd look the same." Tails corrected and explained.

"A hedgehog can dream ya know. Where's Knuckles?" Sonic looked around.

"Up here." Knuckles spoke while was levitated just above them arms crossed.

"This Falla refused to move so I was forced to move him." The guard explained.

They had finally made it to their cell.

"Where are the other captives?" Tails asked.

There were no ponies besides the 2 guards.

"We've haven't had much problems in Canterlot. They are either dealt with the princesses or in tartarus.

The two guards left.

"So we met kind pony folk, Sonic got into a race, I lost my title of- I mean I'm the strongest in two worlds... And we got locked up in a dungeon. Wow best two days of my life ever." Knuckles summed up.

"Wait was that about your title?" Sonic teased. He knew what happen.

"Um I lost my title of being... the weakest... yeah I lost my title of being the weakest." Knuckles thought fast.

"Yeah yeah. Keep on telling yourself that." Sonic spoke.

Knuckles got a bit tense.

"You two be nice. We're not getting out here anytime soon, I don't want a war going on with me in the middle." Tails broke the fight.

"Yeah Tails is right. Let's not turn on each other. Or well not here at least." Knuckles said.

Sonic was gonna say something else but the three stopped and listened to a noise outside their cell window.

"What was that?" The three turned to the cell window.

There was a huge BAM!

With the mane 6

"We've been with them a whole day. They are our friends. They shouldn't be locked up." Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Rainbow is right. They haven't done anything wrong. They've been helpful." Applejack spoke.

"I know. But recently there have been threats made against Equestria. We haven't found the creature making them. We have to be very cautious." Princess Celestia said.  
"Threats against Equestria? How long has this been going on?" Twilight was concerned.

"3 weeks now. We've been searching high and low, no results."

Before they could start 21 questions.

They all heard a huge noise.

"What was that?" Fluttershy was hiding behind Rarity.

They all made their way to the nearest window to see what has happen.

"What is that?!" Rainbow Dash said.

They all stared outside the large window.

With the guys.

Knuckles lifted Sonic up to the window to see what it was all about.

"Dude, you need to stop eating those Chili dogs. For a guy that runs every single day and able to run faster than sound, you're pretty heavy." Knuckles said holding up Sonic.

"Those Chili dogs are to die for. Now keep me steady."

Sonic took a look outside and saw...

"Oh no. I knew we'd find him eventually." Sonic said as he was getting down.

"Sonic? What's happening?" Tails asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Sonic then lifted Tails.

Tails didn't say anything. He got down from Sonic and ran to the barred door and pulled out a case from behind him (don't question it) It was a full lock picking kit.

Now some explaining. The guards didn't notice because who'd think a Hedgehog, a fox and a Echidna that have no article of clothing on them besides shoes would have a arsenal with them. Now back to the story.

"Sonic, what's out there?" Knuckles asked.

"It's our good old friend Baldy Mcnosehair."

"Eggman?"

"Bingo. We have to get out of here fast before his army comes around." Sonic said.

"Just give me a second. Almost got it." Tails spoke.

Moments passed. Tails hadn't gotten through yet.

"Just about there." Tails updated.

"I'm waiting." Sonic was tapping his foot arms crossed

The wall behind Knuckles blew up. Luckily Knuckles was unharmed. Besides his ears ringing from an explosion that was not even a meter away, and laying on the ground.

Yeah I'm sure he's fine.

"That one moment I want to thank Eggman. Yeah that'll be a first in forever." Sonic said.

The door that Tails was picking was now open.

"But I just opened it... 5 minutes of my life wasted." Tails was slightly annoyed.

"Let's move." Sonic ordered.

With the Equestrians (wait is that what they're called?)

The ponies ran outside.

"Ah reckon that's the threat." Applejack said.  
Princess Celestia stepped forward.

"I believe so. I need you six to defend the ponies of Canterlot so they can escape. I have a unpleasant guest to greet." The Princess ordered.

"Com'on let's move. You heard the the princess." Rainbow Dash flew towards the nearest window and flew out.

Everypony else ran.

In the center of Canterlot. The girls have been fighting off the mechanical menaces.

"What are these things? They're not ponies that's for sure." Twilight said while blasting a magical beam.

"This ain't Discord doing either." Rainbow said while bucking a robot.

"These things will pay for messing up my mane!" Rarity yelled while shooting multiple magic beams.

"This much fun might be too much for me... Nah I can handle it." Pinkie Pie pulled out her party cannon out of nowhere. (Just don't question it) Pinkie managed to knock out 17 robots.

Gulp. Was the only thing you could hear from the Pawns in that area.

With Eggman.

"So a world without Sonic. This is Christmas. Orbot, I want you to order the other robots to move forward to the castle. I have to prepare E-457." Eggman walked away.

"The boss seems like he might actually be successful." Ore bot spoke.

"The boss might even give us a promotion after this." Cubebot added as he hopped next to Orebot.

With the Mobians.

The guys were making their way to the front lines. But to be stopped by Eggman's new base.

It looked like a ship. Even more defenses, I count at least 700 cannons, overkill much.

"He's running out of ideas for his bases" Sonic said speeding around dodging buildings and obstacles.

Tails is flying through the sky while Knuckles is gliding.

"We might have a better chance of covering more ground if we split up." Tails made a point.

"I'll take the Southside. Sonic can get central Canterlot and Tails you can be air support." Knuckles planned.

"If someone finds Eggman then tell the rest." Sonic said while speeding off to the distant.

Tails flew above Canterlot.

While Knuckles glided his way to the South Side. It's because it's been hit pretty hard over there.

With Sonic.

The Egg Pawns have been destroying everything in their way. He noticed there were 6 mares fighting them off.

Fluttershy was under a bench trying to hide. She was surrounded by 8 Egg Pawns.

Without a delay Sonic made a mini tornado, it sent them packing.

While the bots were in the air, Sonic did homing attacks on them.

Sonic then landed and did his signature pose.

"Too easy!"

Fluttershy then hugged Sonic. Just a way to say thanks.

"Thanks Sonic! I thought I was done for." Fluttershy ending the hug.

"I see things have been going well here." Sonic said sarcastically. "Try to stay out of danger. I'll do my best to fight them off."

Fluttershy galloped away.

Sonic was homing attacking and dashing through the Pawns.

"Hey Sonic. How was being locked up?" Rainbow flew next to him keeping a good pace.

"Pretty easy to breakout actually. Incoming at 4 o'clock." There were 7 bot after them.

"Too easy. I bet I can brake more bots than you." Rainbow spoke.

"Is that a statement or a challenge?" Sonic went along with this. He was ready for some action.

The two speedsters dashed towards the group of Egg Pawns.

The Pawns gulped as they saw their end.

With Knuckles.

Knuckles saw many injured guards and some even having trouble fighting for their lives.

There were 2 guards. One was injured and couldn't walk. The other pony was trying to carry him to safety.

An Egg Pawn was ready to attack them. But was stopped by a fist through its face.

Knuckles went to help the injured pony. Knuckles helped lift the pony up and moved him to the nearest medical bay

"Thanks sir. I thought we'd be dead. Say, aren't you supposed to be locked up?" The royal guard questioned.

"Well it's either let you live a good life or die. which one would you prefer?" Knuckles answered his question with another question.

They eventually got to a medic tent. They dropped him off. Knuckles was defending the city that locked him up.

About 30 minute into the invasion.

Knuckles was getting tired. He was now using his feet.

No sighting of Eggman yet.

"I think I cleared this district. On with the next." He said to himself.

Eggman's base flew towards the castle.

"Eggman... I should call the guys about this." Knuckles pulled out his communicator.

"Dangit, I broke it. Tails is gonna kill me. Well seems like Eggman's robots are retreating. I'll take a stab at going against Eggman." Knuckles glided his way to the castle

With Sonic

Sonic was being busy fighting off 8 Pawns that surrounded him.

He started up his mini tornado.

He took them all out.

"Yo Dash. I'm getting bored here. Not even a challenge."

Rainbow Dash flew near him.

"Look!" Rainbow Dash pointed.

Sonic turned around to see the base that Eggman has is now heading towards the castle.

"He's making a move. To stop this we'll have to go against the source itself."

"I'll get everypony. You get there first." Rainbow Dash said.

He nodded in agreement.

They both went off. Sonic got a transmission from his communicator.

"Hey Sonic. I can't reach Knuckles." Tails said.

"Hey Tails, Good timing. Eggman is going to the castle. What's wrong with Knuckles?"

"I'll be at the castle very shortly. I can't get Knuckles' signal." Tails spoke.

"Did you turn it off and on?" Sonic the comic relief said.

"Ha ha... I bet he broke it. Until we know how it broke, the bet is still on." Tails said and turned off his communicator.

"Oh we'll see." Sonic ran off towards the castle.

With Rainbow Dash.

She was simply flying around to find her friends.

She spotted a purple unicorn in the distant and flew towards her.

"Yo Twilight! We need to head to the castle pronto. Sonic is already on his way" Rainbow Dash informed.

"Sonic?" Twilight blasts a robot away "shouldn't they be in the dungeons?"

"They were but they've escape. Be glad that they're saving us. We don't have time to chat, you need get the rest of the girls and make it to the castle." Rainbow Dash ordered.

Twilight went off and went looking.

Rainbow Dash flew above to get the higher advantage in finding them.

Minutes have passed.

All of her friends were gathered.

Rainbow quickly explained that they need to get the castle fast.

"How in Equestria did they escape from the dungeons?" Rarity questioned.

"They'll explain after." Rainbow Dash finished.

At the castle.

Princess Celestia anticipated that they'll storm the castle any moment now.

"Everypony keep your guard up!" Princess Celestia ordered at the front doors to the castle.

"It be wise to let the prisoners free. We know who's the threat now." Luna advised.

Before Celestia could agree or disagree the door soon were blown down.

Every guard pointed their horns or spares to where the doors were suppose to be.

The round shaped figure stood there.

"Hello. Sorry about the wait. I hope you didn't start the party without me." Eggman stood forward with his specialized robot.

"State your name and business." Princess Celestia ordered.

"I am . And my business is to take over this world."

"Sorry to say but seems like you've done this for nothing because Equestria will never fall from the likes of you." Princess Celestia stated.

Eggman just stood there and snapped his fingers.

"E-457. Take care of this."

Without delay. His robot knocked out 4 with a good pace to match Sonic.

Every guards unloaded. There were only dents. The robot managed to take out 3 more.

Princess Celestia fired a shot at it. It made it fly backwards into a wall.

The robot recovered. And dashed towards her. Princess Celestia was charging up another shot.

The robot was about to knock her out but was shot with a powerful beam. Able to make a huge dent.

Princess Luna joined the fight as well.

"We will not let Equestria fall." Luna stated.

Princess Celestia fired a shot towards Eggman.

He just stood there grinning.

The beam just simply disappeared. Eggman is now laughing.

"Ha you think I'd come here without defense for myself." Eggman chuckled afterwards.

The robots dents were healing. It looks like it never got damaged.

"Also E-457 isn't just fast. He can also heal." Eggman said.

"Is that so? Let's see how it can heal while broken to smithereens." Knuckles said through the window.

"Knuckles? How did you get here. Wait if you're here then the rest is here as well..."

Knuckles jumped down and ran to E-457 and did many punches all making little holes into it and made it go flying back.

Fast as a blink. The robot recovered and hammered Knuckles to the ground.

Making Knuckles groan in pain.

Before the robot was gonna finish Knuckles.  
Two extremely powerful beams shot it. Making the chest plate break off.

Knuckles getting up.

"Backup has arrived." Sonic dashed through where the doors were.

"Sonic?" Everyone except Knuckles

"In the flesh." After saying that he homing attacked the robot that was recovering.

The mane six entered the castle.

"Woah. I never thought Sonic was that fast." Rainbow Dash said in awe from what she was seeing.

Sonic was running around the robot near light speed. Trying to confuse it.

Moments passed.

"You call this fighting? Your doing absolutely nothing." Sonic said.

"Wise guy huh... you asked for it." Eggman called his robot over and climbed to the cockpit

"If you want something done. Do it yourself." Eggman said to himself.

Sonic couldn't find a weak point except...

"Darn. The only way to fight it is the head." Sonic homing attacked the head area.

To no success.

A thought struck Sonic.

"Princesses!" It got both their attention. "Focus your shots at the head!" Sonic said.

Both of them charged their shots.

"Yo Knuckles. Time to team up." Sonic spoke.

Knuckles nodded.

"What are they doing?" Rarity questioned.

Sonic grabbed his hand and jumped in the air and got into a spin dash with Knuckles forming a red ball.

"NOW!" Sonic said releasing Knuckles and threw him at Eggman.

"What's this?" Eggman was confused.

The princesses shot their beams toward the head of the robot. Turning off the shields that we're protecting it.

Knuckles hammering the head at high speed.

"Ahhhh!" was the thing they heard from Eggman.

The robot was on the ground smoking.

Everyone/pony cheered.

"Did we do it?" Knuckles recovering from him being dizzy.

"Ha hahaha you think that can stop me?" He got up.

Twilight and Rainbow attacked it.

Rainbow Dash flew and kept knocking it down.

Twilight firing magical beams to keep it down.

"Well plan A failed." Sonic got out his communicator. "Yo Tails, Plan B."

They all heard a noise from outside. It sounded like a plane.

2 glowing rings flew through a window

Sonic jumped up and caught both and started to glow.

The princesses took note of this.

Faster than a flash. Sonic kept dashing through the body.

"WHAT! NO THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!" Eggman screamed.

Then BANG!

Eggman went flying screaming "Aaaaaggghhhhh" into the sky.

Luckily Twilight and Rainbow moved before Sonic went Rambo.

With Orbot and Cubot.

"Well seems like a we're not getting a promotion." Orebot said.

"Aww. So how do we find the boss?" Cubebot questioned.

"Beats me. It might be less noisy here at least." Orebot said.

"Let's back to our chess game." Cubebot said. Orebot followed Cubebot to the table with the chess game on it.

"Ha! Bingo!" Cubebot yelled.

"I thought we were playing chess." Orebot confused.

"Chess? What's Chess?"

Just a bit of comic relief.

Many hours later.

Sonic and his gang have gained the trusts of the princesses.

"Sir Sonic, Sir Tails and Sir Knuckles. What has happened this afternoon I believe you all have good hearts, and an advantage if this Doctor Eggman comes back." Princess Celestia said to the three heroes.

The three bowed.

"But to live in our world you must follow our laws and rules. Do not make any pony afraid of you three, gain their trust and surely you will live here peacefully until we find ways to send you back." Luna pitched in.

The nodded yes and and replied with a: "You have our word"

"We have heard you three have created a friendship between the mares that wield the Elements of harmony, You can stay with them for the time being."

The three started to walk away through the castle doors

And they thought they got off easy…

"First Canterlot need repairing and cleaning, we would appreciate it if you would help." Luna said.

Princess Celestia grinned a bit.

The guys sighed and went on cleanup duty for the duration of the afternoon.

Many hours of repairing the city back to it's former glory.

The three were thanked by the pony folk.

The main six were already cleaning things up before they even the guys started so the 9 creatures were tired.

They eventually took the next train to Ponyville

The train ride was somewhat silent.

They got off at the station and Applejack broke the silence.

"Ya'll reckon I can win a race between Knuckles here to the farm."

"Not to be biased but I'd think Knuckles would win." Sonic said.

"Knowing Applejack, she would win without challenge." Rarity said.

"Seems like the bets are in. Just watch me out run this pony." Knuckles said.

"Ha! I can run circles around ya." Applejack said.

They both ran as if they had a timer in their head.

"Eat my dust" Knuckles said slightly ahead.

"Not until you eat mine!" Applejack ran faster.

Back to the rest.

"Hey Rainbow, how about that rematch…" Sonic had a itch for a race.

"This time I'm gonna win." Rainbow Dash said.

"So any bets on us?" Sonic said to the rest.

Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Twilight placed a bet on RD

Just Tails betted on Sonic.

"Well at least I have one, and that is all I can ask for." Sonic said.

They both got ready on a imaginary start line. Then both dashed away towards RD's cloud home.

"If it's okay with you 4, I'll just walk." Tails said.

None of them wanted a race.

"I must part ways for now. Sweetie Belle must be worrying." Rarity said trotting away.

"And Gummy needs his bedtime story!" Pinkie bounced away.

Tails and Twilight walked Fluttershy home as well and walked to the library.

Part 1: The Lurking Shadow.

The sun dawned for a new day. After the things that happened yesterday they all needed a break.

Sonic on the other hand was ready for another adventure.

He's been zooming around, looking at amazing sightings.

He was in the forest running around but stopped at heard something out of the ordinary. Sounded like.. Hover shoes.

"Who's out there?" quickly looking around round frantically.

"Just a old friend." the figure came out of the shadows, ironically.

It was Shadow.

"Hey Shads, here to end me?" Sonic said.

"No. Just here to tell you some information." Shadow said.

"Wait what?" Sonic questioned.

"Well it's either you can die or me helping you fight Eggman. Either one I'm okay with but your choice."

"I'll choose information instead. And why you're doing this?" Sonic asked.

"I heard Eggman was working on various of projects, from time machines to alternate worlds. I hoped I would see Maria once again, and in other news Eggman is working on Metal Sonic again."

"Metal? That robot was destroyed and deactivated." Sonic was confused.

"Yes I know. He was reactivated recently and fixed and seeking revenge on you."

"So are you a spy of some sort?"

"If you would like. The Chaos Emeralds are separated around this vast land, we have to find all and return home." Shadow pulled out his emerald.

"Not one word to anyone." Without a goodbye he teleported away.

Sonic sped away like as if nothing happened.

To be continued...

This was a long chapter and really the fight scene took up the majority of this. I hope you all understand that I have high school so I will be busy for a long period of time. Just bare with me on this.


	7. Chapter 6 The Shadow

Chapter 6

Mobius, Before the incident.

In a forest. Near midnight.

With little noise, Shadow The Hedgehog has been walking around in search of shelter for the night.

He couldn't help but hear something nearby, moving around the shadows of the eerie forestry.

Shadow summoned his Chaos spears in a heartbeat.

"Who's there?!" He yelled looking around with a spears both hands.

It took a moment but eventually a reply.

"A old friend." The creature stood in front of him.

It was only Eggman.

"I have a proposal."

Shadow eyeing him suspiciously. His Chaos Spears disappeared.

"And what would that be?" Shadow crossed his arms.

"Let's say I found a way to get your precious Maria back."

"What's the catch?"

"Your Chaos Emeralds you possess can power it."

Present time.

Shadow has been hiding out, away from sight for the most part. He had set camp in the Everfree Forest. He didn't mind the strange things in there such as Timber Wolves and other things.

At a late hour.

Shadow has gone out looking for anything to eat. That was good for him at least. While walking he had found a little hut in the middle of the forest.

It was well lit and it looked like someone lives in it. Didn't look like anyone was there. He entered it with caution, he didn't see anyone. It was well lit with a cauldron in the middle. He was surprised to see many ingredients on the shelves of the hut, many bottles and herbs.

"Seems like I have a guest. At this late hour, perhaps he would like some rest." an voice came from behind him. He turned around to see a Zebra. And was surprised but didn't show it.

"And who might you be?" Shadow asked. "I am known as Zecroa the Zebra, and who might you be?" Zecroa answered and asked

"The name's Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog." He said with his arms crossed.  
Because I have no way to rhymes for a whole paragraph. I'll just explain what happens.

Shadow Asks Zecroa for anything to eat. She went off to get something for Shadow so then she might get answers on why there's a talking hedgehog in the middle of her hut.

She eventually got back with 2 apples. Both for him, Shadow knew it would be a wise idea to explain what has happened for the past couple days.

"I'm from another world called Mobius. I was transported here from a explosion from an experiment, I had woken up at this forest. After some days I found the rest of my allies, but no one knows I made it here or not, except my other hedgehog friend. I think it's almost time to tell them I'm here." Shadow informed.

Shadow finished his food. The apples were surprisingly good.

"Mind if I crash here for the night, not a very good idea walking back to my settlement."

Zecora went to the guest room of the hut and showed Shadow it. It was pretty small but would work for the night. Shadow only had one thing that was important with him. A green Emerald he had found in the forest on day 1 of him being there.

(The Emeralds have been scattered around Equestria)

 **With the gang**

Sonic had gotten back from the talk from Shadow. Sonic was feeling a bit hungry and wanted some breakfast, he was craving Chili dogs (Not gonna happen in Equestria) It was around 12 so Tails and Knuckles should be awake. Sonic dashed around finding his friends, he eventually found both of them. He invited them to have Lunch at Sugarcube Corner, considering they are new to Equestria they don't have money but on the bright side the Princesses have made a law for everypony not to charge Sonic and his friends anything. The weird thing while getting his friends is that their pony friends weren't around.

While running with Tails and Knuckles beside him (Like Sonic heroes) They made it to the place.

"Um it is 12 o'clock right? Why does the place look like it's closed?" Knuckles questioned.

"Yeah and that our friends weren't around this morning when we woke up." Tails added.

"I saw RD this morning sleeping, she must've slept in." Sonic said. He walked through the doors of the establishment. Yep the lights were all off, they couldn't see much besides a silhouette of a cake.

Sonic searched for a light switch and found it. It took Sonic some time to find it, (Happens to me when I try finding the light switch in the dark) Once he flicked it on. To everyone's surprise, they weren't expecting what came after. Everypony jumped out of their hiding spots when the lights turned on yelling "SURPRISE!" Everypony was wearing a party hat. In the middle of the room had a huge cake with 3 layers, it had the color Red, Blue, and Yellow.

The response from the Mobians was either a "WOAH!" or a shocked expression.

They saw their friends. Pretty much everypony they had met in Ponyville except one pony... Pinkie Pie.

"Wow guys! This is amazing, but what's it for?" Tails asked. "It's the surprise party Pinkie Pie was planning from the first day you guys arrived. We spent most of the night making this, Rainbow Dash even spent a lot of time decorating making this place 20% Cooler whatever that means." Twilight explained.

Well that explains Rainbow Dash sleeping in. Sonic's thought.

"Speaking of Pinkie Pie where is she?" Knuckles said.

"She'll join us. Would you like some cake?" Rainbow Dash said suspiciously.

The three were hungry so they didn't think much about where Pinkie was. They saw the cake and were ready to eat it. Little did they know the surprise party had another surprise. They were now one foot away from the cake then... Pinkie Pie jumped out of it yelling "SURPRISE!" with confetti everywhere. Everyone had cake on them. Including some of the ponies. Everypony laughed at the sight, even Fluttershy with a hard to hear giggle. The room was filled with laughing.

No one reacted besides Knuckles screaming at the top of his lungs when Pinkie popped out.

Both Sonic and Tails were laughing at Knuckles.

Knuckles put on a serious face and walked towards Pinkie then stopping. Sonic thought Knuckles might be angry. But to his surprise, Knuckles took off a bit of cake that was on him and thrown it at Pinkie Pie. Making everyone laugh again even a grin from Knuckles.

Applejack went to the back room and brought out the real cake that was safe and not a trap. Rarity went to get some towels.

3 hours of the party. Sonic went outside to stretch his legs. He was ready to make a run around. He was stopped by somepony.

"Hey Sonic, where ya going?" Rainbow Dash flew in front of him.

"Just going for a run, wanna join?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, I've been itching for a fly all day." Rainbow Dash and Sonic started their run/flight in the Everfree forest.

As they were exercising they started a conversation.

"So what did you think about the party?" Rainbow asked Sonic.

"Pretty cool. If there were Chili-Dogs that would make my day even better." Sonic answered.

"What are those?" RD asked.

Sonic thought for a second "Crap these ponies don't eat meat."

"Forget what I said. Hey I'll race you to the top of that waterfall." Sonic Challenged.

"Ha, that's a nice joke. You can't fly." Rainbow Dash flew towards the top of the waterfall. Sonic accelerated even faster. Little did Rainbow know, Sonic can wall run. (He can do that in Sonic Lost World)

All Sonic could hear is an"WHAT!" from above. Sonic made it to the top of the waterfall before Dashie.

Rainbow Dash landed and asked Sonic. "How did you do that?!" Sonic just simply said "I have my ways." with a grin.

Sonic was about to make another run but was stopped by a energy beam that hit him. Knocking him back down the Vally, he luckily landed in the Waterfall that was below him.

"HEY!" Rainbow quickly looked where the energy beam came from.

In the shadows it looked like Sonic, But then it took a step forward revealing who/what it was.

It was Metal Sonic... Shadow warned Sonic that he was reactivated. After getting glimpse of who it was Rainbow Dash flew after Sonic that fell. She searched for the Blue hedgehog, Sonic was climbing out of the water.

"At least the cake stains are gone, but who hit me?" Sonic said to himself as he got up. Rainbow Dash flew in front of him.

"Um Sonic, there's another creature that looks like you but made out of metal with red eyes."

Sonic knew who exactly that was.

Metal Sonic jumped down and landed a couple meters away from Sonic.

"Target: Sonic The Hedgehog, Ordered by Doctor Eggman. Sonic, You shall die in the name of the Eggman Empire." Metal Sonic said.

"Yeah that's not gonna happen. So do you wish to be turned into scrap metal or leave saying that you failed." Sonic taunted. "Rainbow Dash, make sure you have my back. This might be a tough battle." Rainbow was ready for a fight.

Sonic spin dashed towards them. Metal Sonic did the same. They both collided Knocking both in the air, Sonic homing attacked mid air but so did Metal Sonic, they both knocked each other backwards onto the ground. They were both equal, they would do both die at this rate, unless there wasn't a helping hand there, or should I say hoof.

Rainbow Dash flew behind him kicking him with two knocking him in the air, Sonic homing attacked him knocking him even higher into the air, Rainbow Dash charged at him. He was sent backwards hitting a rock splitting it into two with dust and pebbles everywhere.

Both Sonic and Rainbow Dash high five/hoofed each other in success until a beam was shot from the pile of rocks.

Metal Sonic flew upwards hovering above them. Metal Sonic shot multiple homing missiles at them followed by huge energy beams. Sonic and Rainbow Dash were dodging the homing missiles and beams. Rainbow was about to charge Metal Sonic again but failed. She was shot down. Sonic stopped and ran towards his friend.

"RAINBOW!" Sonic yelled. Rainbow Dash was on the ground bruised and burned. Sonic was still weak from the first shot he got on top of the waterfall. He couldn't pick Rainbow up. He can hear Metal Sonic laughing at him and his wounded partner, he shot 7 missiles and 2 beams. Sonic stood up with a dark aura around him. Right before he could get hit he transformed.

Nothing could've survived that Metal Sonic thought. He hovered lower and closer to the explosion with his repulsor hand sticking out. there was smoke blocking his view. Before Metal could react, an arm grabbed his hand and ripped it off, not even a second delay, He received a powerful punch to the face area shattering one eye, he was knocked backwards. Metal got up and saw that the Smoke had cleared.

Sonic was there, in front of Rainbow Dash and she was unharmed. Sonic on the other hand we don't know. His body had a dark purple color with a aura of darkness coming off him, His eyes had no pupils, it was all white.

Metal Sonic tried flying but Sonic made a dash for him, faster than the speed of sound. He spin dashed into him downward drilling into him. Metal's armor was now useless. He shot a beam from his other hand launching Sonic in the air.

Sonic couldn't recover fast enough. Metal flew up with him grabbing him by the neck and flew him downward into the world. Sonic transformed back into his normal self, He was beaten up with cuts and bruises. Metal was choking him. Any second Sonic would die.

Metal was about to kill his enemy after so long he will die...

Sonic could feel Metal Sonic grip ease up a bit, then he let go and fell on his side. Sonic was confused and got up and saw that Metal had a spear in his head. He was destroyed.

"Looks like you need some help." Sonic looked towards the figure who said that. It was Shadow.

Sonic couldn't say much. He mumbled something and then he passed out.

Shadow ran over and grabbed him and put him gently on the ground and stood above him.

"Sorry for being so late I just heard explosions." Shadow said to Sonic that was passed out and thought he could still hear. "What happened here... OH MY GOSH. RAINBOW!" Twilight yelled while everypony was surrounding Rainbow Dash. "Oh and I got your friends. Don't you dare die Sonic The Hedgehog, we still have a score to settle..." Shadow then picked up Sonic on his shoulder.

"Let's go, they need a hospital." Shadow ordered. The rest of the Mane 6 picked Rainbow up and they carried both of them to the nearest hospital.

 _ **Eggman's Base**_

 _"We have collected more than enough information about Sonic and his friends. I'm sending a quad to retrieve Metal Sonic Back. Soon we'll take over this planet. May Equestria fall..."_

 ** _That will be the end of this Chapter. Sonic and Rainbow Dash were badly injured during that fight, let's see if you will live in the next chapter. Has Shadow really joined Sonic and the gang? What did Eggman mean by "We"? Find out next time in Chapter 7: Just a bad Dream..._**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Until then, goodbye Everyone and Everypony._**


End file.
